


Back In Your Arms

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Bucky left her once, he can't do it again.





	

“You alright?” 

Bucky rolled his head from were it rested back against the belly of the quinjet. “Yea. This is my normal look isn’t it?”

“It is,” Sam agreed from where he piloted. “Guilt ridden and melancholy. A general downer all around.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. If you want to take a break…”

“And do what?” Bucky asked. “This is pretty much the only thing I’m good at. Not to mention this is the only thing that’s keeping me from being thrown in a cell for the rest of my life.”

“I know, but it doesn’t have to be twenty-four seven. You can take breaks. Do…something.”

“Like what?” Bucky asked and raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at Steven’s attempts. His friend opened his mouth to talk and then quickly shut it with a frown. “Exactly. Come on Steve, I’m not social and I really have no interest in taking up a hobby.”

“What he needs a lady friend,” Sam spoke up. “If there was one out there that would have him.”

“Sam…” Steve warned.

“Looking for: moping, a killer instinct, and an inability to have fun. Not looking for: smiles, a good time, jokes, affection, and two hands.’

“Really?” Steve asked and turned around to talk to Sam. “I haven’t seen you dating.”

“I turn them all down. To busy.”

Steve shook his head and turned back to Bucky. “He has a point though. Kind of.”

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m not trying to meet anyone.” Besides, Sam was right, there really wasn’t anyone that would have him. Generally, Bucky was never in a pleasant mood, especially after a mission.

“Want to get a beer?” Steve asked as they started their descent the ramp.

“No, I’m good, I-.” He stopped at the end of the ramp and stared across the hanger.

“Has plans to pout in his room and listen to sad, angry teenage girl music.”

“Sam.”

“Check his music, I bet you he does.”

Bucky didn’t even care what they were saying about him. His focus was on the familiar face across the hanger. He slowly settled his weapon down and moved forward slowly. Across the hanger was a petite brunette with a bright smile just for him. He stopped after a few steps, unable to move but she closed the distance, coming straight up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Bucky let himself give in like he hadn’t the last time he’d seen her. He let himself be weak for once and wrapped her in his arms. It was easy to block everything else out when he could bury his face into her neck, close his eyes, and inhale her familiar scent.

“I missed you,” Jemma whispered again his neck. “And I know what you said, about needing time, but it’s been four months, and I’m tired of wasting time Bucky.”

At her words he fisted her shirt in his hands and tried to fight off the onslaught of emotion he had kept buried, but it was useless. “I missed you too.”

“Don’t send me away,” she pleaded and he could feel her tears against his skin. The plea and her tears were enough break his cold heart.

Bucky hadn’t wanted to hurt her. He’d only wanted to be in a better place for her, that’s all. “I’m not,” he said finally and pulled back to see her watery eyes. Grabbing her face in his hands he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Excuse us.”

Bucky tensed at Sam’s voice. This was the last place he wanted his relationship with Jemma on display. In fact, he didn’t want it on display anywhere. He wanted her in his room with the door locked. “Come on,” he said and grabbed Jemma’s hand.

“Buck…”

“Later Steve, “ he called over his shoulder.

“Bucky….” Jemma started and looked back.

“They’ll live. I want a room, a bed, and to get those clothes off of you. There was a grin on her face she was doing a terrible job of hiding, and it was adorable on her. Bucky was tired of fighting his feelings for her, he had hated giving up the one good thing in his life. He was taking it now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

“What was that?” Same asked and nodded. “Why does Mr. Mopi pants get the cute English girl and we get to unload the quinjet.

Steve smiled and clapped him on he shoulder. “I guess he just has better moves then you.”

Same scoffed and shoved his arms off his shoulder. “Not likely.”


End file.
